Thunderball
Dr. Eliot Franklin, better known as Thunderball, is a supervillain in Marvel Comics. He is a member of the Wrecking Crew, who is notable for being one of the few "strongman" style villains to hold a PhD. He is in league with both Thunderbolts and the Masters of Evil. Biography A physicist with a genius intellect, Eliot Fraklin was nicknamed "The Black Bruce Banner" due to his intelligent mind and his work in the pursuit of gamma radiation study. However, he wasn't as saintly as the friendly doctor, as he robbed people to fund his work, with this criminal lifestyle causing him to go to jail. There, he met Dirk Garthwaite, becoming friends with him. Later, both men, along with Henry Camp and Brian Philip Calusky, escaped from the prison. After lightning struck one of the men's crowbars, each of the men received new power. From then on, the Wrecking Crew were formed, with Henry as Bulldozer, Brian as Piledriver, Dirk as Wrecker, and Elliot as Thunderball. Later, he enchanted, then used a wrecking ball as his weapon, the enchantment making it very durable. Both Thunderball and Wrecker have a complicated relationship. The doctor belives he's better than Wrecker due him being smarter than his leader, which causes him to occasionally be upset as his commander. He tried numerous times to ursurp him, but even after his untrustworthyness, Wrecker still keeps him around, as he considers him as the other members a family for him. Thunderball has dueled many superheroes, such as several members of the Avengers and Hercules. He has also joined the Masters of Evil and Doctor Doom's group during the Secret Wars. The Wrecking Crew also took over Polemachus, the home of Arkon and Thundra. This happened after they lost their power for a while and used a different source of energy. The Wrecking Crew also went to Los Angeles before being defeated by the Runaways. After being sent to the Raft, a prison on a island, they broke out after Electro attacked it. Powers and Abilities Thunderball has some superhuman abilites, such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Along with the rest of the Wrecking Crew, Thunderball is insanely strong, being able to lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': With his powers, he generates less fatigue than a normal person. That means he can do more before he grows weak. *'Superhuman Durability': Thunderball also gains tough skin with his powers, being able to shrug off powerful blows and bullets. On top of this, he also is very smart, especially regarding things involving Gamma Radiation. *'Weapons': Thunderball mainly uses a wrecking ball to attack. Attached to a chain, his weapon is rather durable and can shoot out electric bolts. It can also change it's direction mid-throw and can come back to his user, similar to Thor's hammer. Gallery Thunderball.png Wrecking Crew (Earth-12131) Marvel Avengers Alliance.jpg Thunderball SHS.jpg|Thunderball in The Super Hero Squad Thunderball AEMH.jpg|Thunderball in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Thunderball AA.png|Thunderball in Avengers Assemble Wrecking crew.jpg Wrecking Crew AEMH.jpg Wrecking Crew HASH.png Wrecking Crew USM.png Wrecking Crew SHS.jpg Thunderball USM.png|Thunderball in Ultimate Spider-Man Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Avengers Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version